


夜半时分|In the dead of night

by Garcia_Allen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen
Summary: 转侧难眠的Barry决定大半夜去跑个步。和Hartley的相遇并不在意料之中，但这似乎也并没有那么糟糕。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hartley Rathaway
Kudos: 4





	夜半时分|In the dead of night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Soranort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soranort/pseuds/Soranort). Log in to view. 



> 没想到第一篇翻译献给了魔笛闪
> 
> 太太写得意境很美但我翻译不出万分之一
> 
> 翻译是真的难，而且我双语都很菜，要是有什么地方读起来怪怪的话欢迎讨论
> 
> 这篇文的氛围我很喜欢，寂静的夜晚，两人的偶遇，还有很多可爱的小细节，比如说Barry居然用普通人的速度夜跑，Hartley真的吹笛子了（虽然是长笛来着，剧里我没记错的话好像没提到他会吹笛子？），还有Hartley给Barry吹笛子xxxx
> 
> 半夜里总会发生各种各样的事情啦XD

Barry不太确定目前的具体时间，如果外面寂静的街道能说明些什么的话，他猜测这可能是在凌晨的某个时段。四处一片漆黑，洒进房间里的微弱月光勉强映射出家具的轮廓。若是略微侧过脑袋望向窗外，他甚至能看见装点在天幕上的几颗繁星。

仅有几个小时的睡眠对Barry来说并非偶然，在成为闪电侠之后，他似乎就不再需要那么多的休息时间了。如果不消耗掉一些精力，他今晚就没有再度安眠的可能。于是他起了床，换上了舒适的衣服，悄声无息地离开了房子。

再次以正常人的速度在中城里慢跑是一种不错的体验，寒冷的夜风轻蹭过他的脸颊，此间的寂静使他的心情感到愉悦。Barry避开了还依旧灯火通明的闹市区，朝着郊区的方向跑去，思考着要不要在回家前一个加速跑到斯塔林城拜访一下“隔壁”的绿箭小队。要是运气足够好的话，他还能在上班前再休息一段时间。

但当Barry经过一栋破旧的的公寓大楼时，他的注意力被从公寓入口出传来的，充满忧愁的音乐声所吸引了，他发现自己放慢了脚步，直至停顿。有个人坐在门前的台阶上，正吹奏着一支长笛，夜色的阴影几乎将他的全身笼罩。

旋律里包含着的一些东西，带着悲伤，可却又透着一丝甜美，让Barry渴望着能够长时间的驻足与倾听，甚至忍不住又朝着那位陌生人的方向走近了几步。但当他看清楚对方之时，却意识到这人对他而言并不陌生。

“Hartley？”Barry震惊地喊了出来，声音在夜深人静的道路中回响。在他反应过来自己究竟都干了些什么之后，才后知后觉地抬起手捂住了自己的嘴。但为时已晚，音乐声突兀地停止了。

Hartley的身体明显地绷紧了，当他抬起眼的时候，Barry注意到了对方神情中的警惕。他们沉默地注视着彼此，昏暗的路灯与寂静的街道营造出了一种近乎惨淡的氛围。但当两人意识到对方并非对自己有所图谋后，又再次缓慢地放松了下来。

终是Hartley率先打破了此刻的沉寂。“你好，闪电侠。又或许我该称呼你为Barry？”他的语气里带着惯有的傲慢，“你看起来不像是为了抓捕罪犯才出门的。”

“嗯哼，我也并非总是在履行作为闪电侠的职责。”稍显的笑容在Barry脸上看起来真诚无比，在凌晨时分的夜色中慢跑使他感到了不可思议的放松，看待事物的眼光也因此增添了一层平和的滤镜。要是对方并不打算做些什么，他也不准备多管闲事。

Hartley安静地看着他，复而回以了一个同样的微笑。他将长笛放在了膝上，视线随着动作转移到了腿间。他再次开了口，这次的声音显然比之前善意了许多，“当我睡不着的时候，新鲜空气和音乐通常来说能起到一些作用。但我的确没想到，在这个时间点还能遇见其他的人。”

Barry发出了表示赞同的哼声。他正忙着在做伸展运动，好让刚跑完步的身体放松下来。Hartley极快地瞥了他一眼，显然对这场“表演”抱有着极大的兴趣。几缕发丝粘在了Barry的脑门上，身上穿着的over-sized线衫随着他的动作露出了锁骨的一角。

“奔跑是我解决睡眠问题的一贯方式。”

“奔跑大概是你解决一切问题的方法。”Hartley脱口而出，却在看见Barry给他的一计恼怒的眼神后，又不由自主地后悔了。但极速者只是耸了耸肩，随即走近了几步，在他身旁的台阶上坐了下来。

“你错了，快速移动手臂有时候也同样能解决问题。”Barry说，试图作出一副严肃的样子，却没能抑制住上扬的嘴角。“不过音乐确实是个挺好的想法。”

Hartley无法抗拒他的话语中所暗含的期望，也同样拒绝不了对方那充满诚挚的笑容。

“没想到有朝一日我竟然会给闪电侠吹奏摇篮曲。”

台阶上并没有太多的空间，他们坐得极近，膝盖不时地碰到一起。为了不浪费此刻良机，Hartley将自己的身体朝着Barry那边又挪了一点儿，直到两人的大腿亲密地挨着彼此。在这个万物都已沉睡了的时刻里，他将长笛重新举到嘴边，再次奏起了悠扬的乐曲。

「END」


End file.
